The Garland Law Firm
The Garland Law Firm is a free-owned business founded and ran by Dr. Jeremiah Garland. We deal with all sorts of issues and will help you win your case in court. Background Before enlisting into the British Marines in 1740, Lord Jeremiah Garland attended Harvard Law School, in the British Colony of Massachusetts. There, he graduated at the top of his class with a degree in law and government, and was given his PhD. After he enlisted into the marines, he eventually found himself in the Caribbean, joined the EITC, and the rest is history. Busy as ever, Garland has noticed the injustice occurring in the Caribbean, and decided he wants to put an end to it. Despite fighting off pirates, Garland has now found the time to establish his own law firm, the first the Caribbean has seen. With it he helps to restore justice to the Caribbean. The Firm If you or a loved one has been physically, mentally, or emotionally crippled by another, call the Garland Law Firm. Here, we will give you your rights of suing the wrong-doer, and bring them straight to court. We will also dispatch private detectives to help support the case, and lead you to a win, so you can get your peace-of-mind back. We will help you fight any case, regardless the cause. Some of the causes we will help fight include (but are not limited to): *Physical harm or death of a loved one *Verbal abuse *Lying or bribery *Stealing of one's own property (including rep-stealers) *Consistent stalking and harassment *Fraud *Vandalism of property (including destruction of guild) *Identity theft If you or a loved one are a victim of one of the above common crimes (or anything else that may be justified), you need to call the Garland Law Firm today. Our main offices are located in Port Royal (Grahm Marsh Imports office) and Tortuga town (EITC Outpost office). We will fight with you, our client, till the end, and represent you in court, so you can get on with your life. Costs Below are the costs for becoming a client for the Garland Law Firm: Package I: *Single course trial *We will represent you for: 1 court case *Cost: 1,000 Gold Package II: *Standard package *We will represent you for: 3 court cases or ''2 months *Cost: 5,000 Gold Package III: *Intermediate package *We will represent you for: 6 court cases ''or ''4 months *Cost: 9,000 Gold Package IV: *Advanced package *We will represent you for: 10 court cases ''or ''8 months *Cost: 15,000 Gold Package V: *Annual package *We will represent you for: 12 months *Cost: 18,000 (special offer!) Package VI: *Life-time package *We will represent you for: N/A, permanent client *Cost: 45,000 Gold (additional 5,000 per year) ''Note: ''Regardless the package, for each case successfully won, we will charge an additional 3,000 Gold. Law Firm Staff Attorneys *Executive Attorney: Jeremiah Garland *Attorney: Open *Attorney: Open *Attorney: Open *Attorney's Apprentice: Open *Attorney's Apprentice: Open *Attorney's Apprentice: Open The executive attorney is the head of the entire law firm. He/she usually represents the most number of clients, and has the most experience. The standard attorney also represents clients when the executive attorney is unable to or is absent. In bigger cases, sometimes one or more standard attorneys may accompany the executive attorney in court. Everybody who wishes to join, though, starts off as an attorney's apprentice. They accompany the executive attorney and standard attorneys to every day cases, acting as an assistant. After some experience, and the executive attorney thinks the apprentice is ready, the apprentice will be promoted to standard attorney. Detective Agency *Chief Detective: Open *Detective: Open *Detective: Open *Detective: Open *Historian: Open *Intern: Open *Intern: Open *Intern: Open The chief detective is head of the detective agency, and gives the orders. The chief, as well as the standard detectives and historian, are responsible for going to the scene of the crime, and gathering as much evidence as they can to assist the attorneys in court. The historian is responsible for recording all evidence, and keeping track of data (in-game, the historian would take a lot of screenshots). Like the attorneys, all detectives start off as interns, and through experience, are promoted. The historian, however, does not start off as an intern. Cases ''British Empire vs. Bane *Client: Caddius Archibald Bane *Accuser: Province of Guyana *Representative: Executive Attorney Garland *Outcome: Guilty (appeal in question) Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Companies Category:POTCO